Kill Them All
by Darkened-Storm
Summary: Kill Them All - a Bryan fanfic dedicated to AquilaTempestas


**Kill Them All**

**A Beyblade oneshot written by Darkened-Storm**

**Dedicated to AquilaTempestas, my inspiration, my muse and one of my oldest fanfiction friends, without whom, I wouldn't still be writing. **

This fanfiction is part of the Creative Insanity "Kill Everyone" challenge. It's quite late to be submitted, but I had exams. Inyoface. AquilaTempestas and chocolatexloverx16 have also written their own oneshots for the prompt.

* * *

He was going to kill them all.

All of them, every single one of them, and he wouldn't even bother to hide the bodies. He didn't care who was responsible, every single person in the Hiwatari household would suffer for this indiscretion.

Bryan Kuznetzov was not one to be messed with, not around this time of year. He moved like a man with a purpose as marched down the hall, carrying the offensive silver and gold object he had found sello-taped to his door in his great big hand. If anyone was watching him, they'd probably assume he was trying to squeeze the life out of the inanimate object before he reached the stairs.

The stairs themselves disgusted him, and almost deterred him from his mission, for draped across them, staring blindly back at him was even more of the distasteful stuff.

Christmas. The entire concept of the holiday was the biggest farce he'd ever heard of. Everyone in the household was going fanatical about the upcoming holiday, and Bryan thought they were all making fools of themselves. The rest of the world was utterly insane, they just had to be, there was no other possible explanation for it.

Why else would somebody celebrate an obese man, who watches you when you're sleeping, who knows when you're awake? (Bryan was pretty sure there were laws against that sort of obsessive observation). Not only was this fat man some class of paedophile, but he also broke into people's houses and ate their food. If Bryan ever saw this Santa Clause in his house, he knock him flat, but no, these people celebrated him... just because he left them gifts.

It was a travesty, a travesty that Bryan observed for the most part without comment each year around his teammates. In the years that had gone past, Tala, Spencer and Ian hadn't paid much heed to the holiday. For Tala and Spencer it was just another excuse to get drunk and to tease Ian about his colossally oversized nose. Why, when these people – these Bladebreakers suddenly decide they are going to come for a visit must they now celebrate Christmas?

These people obviously didn't know Bryan very well at all. He was not cheery, he would not sing carols, he would not hang tinsel on the windows, nor would he roast marshmallows on an open fire. In fact, Bryan was of the strong belief that whoever invented the Christmas tree should be dragged out into the street and then shot.

Speaking of shooting somebody... Bryan was certain he was going to shoot somebody when he finally reached the other end of this enormous house. Why the hell did Voltaire Hiwatari need such a big house anyway?

He finally reached the living room where his teammates and their friends had gathered. The fireplace wasn't lit because Tyson couldn't be trusted with an axe lying around. Said world champion was currently stretched out on the couch attempting to belch the alphabet as the blonde kid and the monkey boy watched, laughing and the shrill, annoying girl was berating him. How he wanted to kill them the most.

The rest of them, the Chinese boy with the hair that went down to his feet and the nerd kid with glasses sat on the floor and Kai and Tala sat in front of the TV battling it out on Halo 3. He would kill them too, for allowing the house to be overrun by these maniacs.

They all looked so happy, so smug. They had crossed the line this time, but Bryan would have his just revenge, for he planned to kill them all. "Who did it?" he demanded gruffly.

His teammates and their friends all stared at him in wonder. He was standing in only his shorts and the singlet that he had slept in. His feet were bare and only now was he beginning to feel the cool chill of the Russian winter air circulating throughout the house.

"Did what Bry?" Tala asked curiously.

Bryan held up the gold and silver object that he'd torn down from his door. He glared first at the object then at the people gathered in the living room. Some looked fearful, and he remembered that most of the people in this room still remembered his battle with Ray – he didn't care, let them be afraid. They should be afraid, all of them, for he was going to kill them all.

Bryan took a deep breath and did his best to keep his voice calm and level.

"Who," he began slowly. "WHO HUNG TINSEL ON MY DOOR?"


End file.
